Reverberations
by jaa's mom
Summary: After being shot helping Patrick, Todd returns from Ireland with amnesia. An amnesia that caused him to forget all about Patrick, Ireland, Blair, Star, or anything good in his life. Instead Todd thinks he's still on the run after escaping jail. In other words, Todd still thinks he has a score to settle. His first stop. Marty Saybrooke. Warning: contains rape
1. Chapter 1

When Marty returned home from dropping Dylan off at the community center, she planned on taking a short nap. She was exhausted from working all night at the hospital and was in serious need of some rest. She was just about to go upstairs when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, that's right, Antonio is supposed to be coming over to pick up Dylan's other wheelchair. That must be him now. Coming!" Marty said as the doorbell rang a second time.

Marty ran to the door and opened it and then stepped back in surprise. Her mouth dropped open and no words could form on her tongue. She was in utter shock. Standing before her was Todd Manning. A man everyone in Lanview thought had died almost a year ago. But there he was looking at her rather strangely. Marty was too dumbfounded to realize he walked in and shut the door.

"Todd, you're ... you're alive." Marty stammered "I don't understand. How? They said you'd been shot and dumped over a cliff for God sake."

"You're right about one thing, Marty, I am alive. The rest I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I do know that it's no thanks to you that I'm alive."

"You have every right to blame me for your death I mean your accident well for what happened to you. I mean if I hadn't asked you to help Patrick, none of this would have happened."

"Patrick? Marty what the hell are you talking about? And besides that, how come you're not the least bit upset or scared that I'm here? You even look almost glad to see me."

"Why would I be upset to see you? Blair was going crazy blaming me for your death on top of me blaming myself. I had to live with knowing I was partly responsible for Star growing up without a father." So of course, I'm glad you're alive."

"Now I know you've lost it. Oh wait, I get it. This is some sort of trick. You go rambling on about people I've never heard of in order to get me confused so I'll forget what I came here to do. Is that it Marty, cause if that's it you better come up with a better plan to try and get away cause the one you got now ain't gonna work. There is no way I'm gonna forget what you cost me and just let you get away with it."

"You gotta be kidding me Todd; I thought we got passed that whole revenge trip you were on. Look, I'm genuinely sorry for getting you involved with Patrick. But you're alive and you got a family now, isn't that enough. Why go back to the blaming of each other?"

"There you go again with this Patrick person; it's not going to work Marty. I'm going to make you pay for sending me to prison and now having to live a life on the run. And it's just my luck it's the two of is in this fancy house of yours in the middle of the woods with no one around for miles. That's more like it, there's the look of fear in your eyes that I missed so much. And that I was kind of counting on getting the moment you opened the door."

"Oh God, Todd, you've forgetting everything that's happened in your life the last couple of years."

"Oh I remember, I remember perfectly and that is why I'm here." Todd began to advance toward Marty.

"Listen to me Todd." Marty said as she began to back away. "You're not the person you used to be. You've changed. You were released from prison. You even saved my life. You found out you were Victor Lord's son. You inherited almost 30 million from him too. You own a newspaper. Damn it Todd listen to me!" Todd had backed Marty all the way into the living room and had her back against the far wall.

"Marty didn't I tell you this plan is not going to work."

Marty frantically searched her mind for more questions to jog Todd's memory but her supply was exhausted. She quickly decided to instead try reason.

"You said it yourself Todd, if you were the same person you were, why I wasn't scared when you came to the door."

"Doesn't matter, you're scared now, aren't you Marty." Todd said as he stroked her hair.

"Todd please stops." Marty pleaded. "Don't do this, Please, try and remember."

"I do remember Marty and now you're never going to forget." Todd grabbed Marty's hand, pulled her to him, and held her tightly. "Now Marty, I'd love to see your bedroom. Where is it? Is it upstairs? Shall we go up?"

_This can't be happening again! _Marty was crying now. "Todd please do not do this!"

"It is upstairs isn't. Come on lets go it'll be fun trust me." Todd said with a smirk as he made a motion toward the stairs.

"No."

Marty began to struggle and Todd had to pull her tighter. She then drove her knee up between Todd's legs causing him to bend over in pain. Marty wasted no time. She pushed passed him and raced toward her front door. Her speed worked against her, however as Todd grabbed her leg and Marty fell down hard. Her chin hit the ground clacking her teeth together and making her see stars. In the next moment Todd was on top of her trying to pin her arms down.

"Stop it Todd, let me go, please let me go! Marty shouted.

Todd laughed and said "Just like old times huh Marty. Come on Marty how bout making this easy just stop fighting me."

Marty was able to get a hand free. She raked her nails against Todd's face.

"You bitch." Todd yelled as he slapped her across the face returning the very same stars from moments before.

Todd then pinned down her arms and kick her legs open with his knee.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!

But it was. In spite of fighting with everything she had, he was still a former college football quarter back with all the strength and muscle that came with it. He was too strong and her house was in far too isolated of a place for anyone to hear her screams. So it wasn't before long that Marty's worst nightmare became a reality.

When the brutal act was over, Todd fixed his clothes and hurried out of Marty's house. He had contemplated killing her, but he figured it be better to let her live with what he had done to her.

Before shutting the door he looked back toward his conquest expecting to welcome the same smug satisfaction as last time. Marty lay naked on her floor, shivering. Her eyes were open yet she seemed to be unconscious. Todd himself felt a shiver run through him. He shook his head to clear it but not before a thought broke through. It was only a whisper but it was definitely his inner voice.

_"You really screwed up this time"_

Todd shook his head again and walked out. He was suddenly very, very tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's comments: This story was written close to 20 years ago. I just found it and figured what the heck. It is completed but not sure how it will be received since there's a lot of OLD characters and it's based on an OLD storyline that people may not even be familiar with. It takes place after Todd returns from Ireland. And the back story is he thinks he has just escaped from jail when he was serving time for raping Marty.

When Marty's consciousness returned to her body she found herself wrapped in a blanket and curled up on the couch. She didn't want to move but then she realized Dylan would be home soon and she didn't want him to see her like this. Suddenly Marty found herself in front of her bathroom door. She was moving on auto pilot-in a state of shock, really. Who could blame her? She stared at her shower and knew she had a decision to make.

She turned it on.

She couldn't do the other thing…the "right" thing. She couldn't go to the hospital. She couldn't let them touch every inch of her, examining, searching, scraping. She couldn't listen to their questions. Not again. Of course the other part was she wasn't entirely sure she was sane. Did Todd really just rape her again? Wasn't he dead, had been dead for months? She was almost positive that any moment she'd be waking up in her bed; the whole thing a horrible nightmare. She must have eaten something she shouldn't have right before bed.

She turned the faucet to even hotter. When she blinked again, she was dressed in sweat pants, a sweat shirt, and a sweater over the sweatshirt. She was in her bedroom but it wasn't the middle of the night or early morning. She wasn't just waking up. She sat on the edge of the bed and decided to wait some more. She would wake up any minute because, again, that could not have just happened. No way Todd came to her house and raped her again. That did not just happen.

But as she continued to sit and the day got later and the pain of the assault did not subside, Marty felt reality creeping toward her. And soon it was there with the sound of her front door opening. She felt that same gripping fear like after the Spring Fling. She was too petrified to move for fear that Todd was back for more and who knows maybe he brought Zack and Powell with him. Today proved that anything was possible after all. But instead she heard her husband's voice.

Dylan! What was she going to tell Dylan? Would she be able to handle that look of doubt on his face because after all, Todd was dead?

Like a jump cut, Marty suddenly found herself on top of the stairwell unsure of what to do. Then she heard Antonio.

"Where's Marty?" Antonio said

"She's probably upstairs sleeping. She was at the hospital all last night."

"That doesn't bother you man, your wife out all night."

"No, it doesn't bother me, it does worry me however."

"Worry you, why?"

"Well, it's dark and she has to go to that parking lot all by herself." "Shoot, what am I talking about, not much I'd be able to do if something did happen."

"Dylan don't think like that."

"It true though, ain't it. Somebody could just walk right into this house and if they tried to hurt Marty, I couldn't do anything to stop it from this damn wheelchair."

Of all the things Dylan could have said. Marty's decision became clear. She knew then that she could not tell Dylan what had happened. He already felt helpless enough. It would kill him to know his wife was raped in their own living room. No, she couldn't do that to him, she would keep it to herself. She'd pretend it never happened. Besides there was still that hope that nothing actually did. Todd was dead. Marty hoped she was just going crazy.

Todd woke up in an old, beat up Buick. He had no idea how he got there. He looked at his watch. But there was no watch on his wrist. He stepped out of the car and stretched. He was hungry and very confused. For some reason Marty's house flashed into his mind. He didn't understand why so he just pushed the thought out of his head. He looked around. Yes, it all looks familiar. He was back in Lanview. He couldn't exactly remember how he got back. He figured the car had something to do with it. But then again you can't exactly drive from Ireland to Pennsylvania.

Blair. He had to go and see Blair. She definitely would have had the baby by now.

Todd got back in the car and tried to start it. No gas. He got out and walked into town. He wanted to find a newspaper to find out the date. The thought crossed his mind that he should be more alarmed for not having that bit of information but he pushed that to the side too. He was alive. Against all odds, he was alive. He wasn't going to waste the second chance he knew he didn't deserve on some gaps in his memory. The here and now was what mattered and now he was going to reclaim his family. Life would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

"And let me just tell you, I nearly fainted on the spot when I opened the door and saw Todd standing there." Blair explained for the fifth time the story of when Todd came back. This time she was telling her cousin Cassie and her husband reverend Andrew Carpenter.

"Well, it certainly is a miracle that you survived the ordeal in Ireland and found your way back home." Andrew said to Todd. "It's amazing how much you healed. You'd never know you were shot or injured at all. Well except for those scratches on your face."

Todd felt the scratches and an odd look came into his eyes.

"A miracle and a blessing, Blair added.

"I don't know why there all so surprised." Todd said in a baby voice to Star already having dismissed the weird feeling the mention of the scratches conjured. "Daddy has come back from the dead many times before."

Blair chuckled and Andrew and Cassie exchanged glances.

"So what's next? A huge front page article in the Sun. We can title it Back from the Dead. How's that sound Todd?" Blair asked.

"Sound's perfect." Todd said

Marty nearly fell out of her chair when she read the Sun article about Todd. He remembers everything. How could that be? Marty thought.

"Hey beautiful." Dylan said to Marty as he wheeled into the living room. "Marty what's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost."

Marty handed Dylan the article.

"Well I'll be. He's alive. That's real scary it's almost like you felt that he was coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night you were talking in your sleep. You said "Todd no" "I was going to ask you about it this morning." Maybe you got Luna's gift. Even though she was my sister. I mean you dreamt about Todd, and bam he's alive and back in Lanview."

Marty could feel Dylan's eyes on her and realized she was shivering. Before he could ask again what was wrong, Marty practically ran out of the room muttering something about being late for a class. She hated lying to him. Hating lying period since it got her in so much trouble in the past. But she was good at it. She'd give herself that. She looked him straight in the eye when she said she hit herself with the corner of her car door to explain the bruise on her chin and below her eye. Dylan bought it.

She did actually have class though but not for another two hours. Still after gathering up her books, she hurriedly left the house and headed to the hospital. She needed some answers.

"Well hello, Marty. "Hi Larry."

"What's up? Broke away from studying to come see a tired old doctor." Larry Woleck said

"Yeah, sort of." Marty said quietly, head bowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh no." Marty took a deep breath and then looked up at Dr. Woleck. "I got a question for you. Could a person half a type of amnesia where they only forget a few years of their life?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"I mean say a person was bad then they turned their life around and became good. Could the person have amnesia and forget the years when he became good, so then he'd be bad? And while he had amnesia do something bad, but then remember everything again and become good but still forget the thing he did when he thought he was bad?

"I have no idea what you just said, but I will tell you this. Amnesia can be selective. Which means a person could lose partial memory as well as not remember one specific event especially if it was traumatic. Did I answer your question, kid?"

"Yeah, Larry, thanks."

"This med school thing has you asking a lot of weird questions huh, Marty."

"Yeah," Marty said weakly

Marty decided to blow off class again. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Hadn't really been able to since Todd…Marty pushed that thought away immediately. She needed a drink. Decision made, she pulled into the country club.

She was on her way to the ladies room at the country club when she heard her name being called from behind. She knew the voice and wanted to run the moment she heard it but she just turned around. Todd was coming toward her smiling. Marty held her breath until he was right in front of her.

"Hello, Marty. How are you?" Todd said.

"Hi, Todd." Marty stammered.

"Hi, Todd. That's all you can say aren't you surprised to see me? I'm only back from the dead."

"Yeah I know, I read about it in the Sun. I guess I'm still a little shocked for words, you know."

"I guess. Look are you okay, you seem I don't nervous or something."

"I'm fine, I.. uh..I.."

"Oh, I understand Marty. You're probably going through a rough time with Dylan being paralyzed and all. I'm really sorry about that. If there's anything I can do."

Who is this man in front of me? Marty thought. Was it not only a few days ago, this man held me down on the floor and forced himself on me. Yet here he was talking to me like we were long lost friends or something. "Todd, I should go see how Dylan is." It took all her strength to keep Marty from running away from Todd. However, she was walking fast enough to make an impact when she plowed into Patrick.

"Where's the fire?" Patrick said

"Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"Margaret are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I was just talking to Todd."

"Its great news isn't, I mean him being back from the dead and all. Now little Star won't have to grow up without a father and Blair has her husband back. I guess I'm also feeling better because some of the load of guilt I was carrying ever since Todd took a bullet from me in Ireland has lifted a bit. Not to mention... Angel are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm really fine."

"You look a bit tense. Is it Todd being back? If it's because you have mixed feelings about him being alive, that's perfectly understandable. I mean after what he did to you when you were still in college..."

"No that's over and done with; Todd and I got passed that. I don't have mixed feelings about him being alive." Marty snapped

"Then what is it?" Patrick said sternly

"It's...Dylan, today was not a good day for him."

"Oh I'm sorry Marty" Patrick said with a hint of coldness

"Its okay, Look I gotta go. I don't want him to see us talking."

"Very well then. Good day Margaret."


	4. Chapter 4

Marty's plan to just pretend nothing happened was working pretty well. Since Todd didn't seem to remember what he had done and was actually acting like a nice guy. Dylan was still having a problem being affectionate since the accident. The spinal cord injury Dylan had incurred on the island she and Patrick had been stranded on put a real damper on their sex life. She never had to worry about him touching or wanting her. Besides the reasons for not telling always outweighed the reason's for telling. Why ruin Blair and Star's lives when Todd seems fine now? Besides Marty was even starting to believe herself that it never happened.

Until she realized she was late.

Marty bought the pregnancy test on her way home from the hospital. She did it while Dylan was at the community center even though she could have easily had it done at the hospital. She didn't want to risk anyone there who knew her finding out. She'd kick herself for that later.

Positive. Oh God, I'm pregnant with Todd's baby. Marty thought as she left the bathroom in a daze.

"It's the only way." Marty said aloud once seated on her bed. She had already thought of what she'd do if she turned out to be pregnant. She would have an abortion and never tell anyone she was even pregnant. She always wanted children but the thought of having her rapist's child sickened her. A part of her knew it wasn't the baby's fault how it was conceived. But what kind of life would this baby have? What if it was a boy and looked just like his father? No way could she love a constant reminder of what happened. Marty reached into her night stand for the phone book. She'd need a clinic out of town.

Dylan leaned down to pick up his razor when he found the label by the toilet. Home Pregnancy Te.., what remained of the label said. Dylan looked in the garbage and found the kit. In the box, the tester was still there with the blue for positive still evident.

She's pregnant. Dylan thought. How could that be? It's been a long time since we made love because of the accident. Unless it's not mine. Patrick. Yes it was only a matter of time before she went back to her Irish lover. But could I blame her? I pushed her away so many times since this happened it's no wonder she went back to him for the comfort I didn't give her.

"Dylan what are you..." Marty silenced when she saw what Dylan had in his hand. She had meant to dump the garbage but forgot to do it after she got off the phone with the abortion clinic. And now he knows only a day before she would have had an abortion and forgot about the whole thing. What am I going to do? Marty thought

"When did you plan on telling me?" Dylan asked

"Not till I was completely sure, I mean after a doctor confirmed it." Marty lied

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes, I'm 6 weeks pregnant." Marty lied again after quickly doing the math in her head. That was before the island when she and Dylan were still intimate despite her feelings for Patrick. She knew now that she would have to pass the baby off as Dylan's.

"Six weeks! Almost two months and you're just finding out now?" Dylan yelled.

"Well I'm irregular and there's been a lot of stress so I wasn't paying close attention to whether or not I had my period. And when I was getting sick in the morning I just thought it was my Lupus acting up."

It is mine. She didn't have an affair. Dylan thought. "So what you're saying, Marty, is that I'm going to be a daddy. Dylan said then broke into a huge grin.

The grin on his face made Marty sure she was doing the right thing and that it would be all right. She went to him and they hugged.

"Did you hear Marty is pregnant?" Blair said."

"Yes, Dylan must be thrilled." Dorian answered.

"Yeah, well if I didn't know Patrick like I do. I would swear the baby was his."

"I wouldn't be surprised either. Marty has always been somewhat of a tramp."

"Only we're the only ones in Lanview who seem to see that. Everyone else thinks she's a freaking saint." Blair said angrly.

"Yes, Marty has always had the sympathy of everyone in this town. It is quite nauseating. But, Blair you and I have always known that. Yet, you seem extra disturbed. Is it because she's pregnant and things look as if they will finally be okay between her and her hill billy husband?"

"That's part of it I guess."

"And the other part?"

"It's Todd."

"Todd what does he have to do with it."

"Last night, he was talking in his sleep."

"Oh?"

"He was obviously dreaming about Marty because he said her name enough times to make me want to throw up. And I swear Dorian if I wasn't so thrilled that he was back alive I would let him have it."

"So you didn't ask him why he was dreaming about his ex victim"

"Dorian!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It just makes me so mad that he's still thinks about her. You know I used to think he was in love with her and that he only married me because me and her favor a bit."

"No you don't"

"Well not now since I cut my hair."

"Well, Todd was a sicko, it would be typical of him to fall in love with the woman he hurt the most in this world. I hate to press the subject but now that you say he's having dreams about the poor little rich girl why don't you think he's still in love with her?"

"Come on Dorian just look at his eyes when he looks at me and Star."

"That's true a certain dazed walking on air look does come into his eyes when he looks at you." But that still doesn't explain the dreams."

"Yeah well it will probably pass."


	5. Chapter 5

Whoever said "timed heals all wounds," was on to something. As unlikely as it had seemed in the beginning, Marty's spirit did seem to heal with the progression of her pregnancy. The impending birth even brought her and Dylan closer. Dylan was ecstatic about being a father. His disability no longer depressed him. He doted on Marty and did everything in his power to make her pregnancy stress free.

And then four months into Marty's pregnancy, a miracle occurred. The bone fragment that was lodged in Dylan's spinal cord shifted and the doctors were able to operate. Dylan was determined to be able to walk into the deliver room when the time came.

Of course Marty was thrilled for Dylan but every time he brought up that goal, her stomach dropped. With the baby still inside her and Dylan being the way he was, she could pretend. But once the baby came…much later than the "due" date and possibly a spitting image of his or her father, Marty knew everything could come crashing down.

Marty had to get away. She went upstairs into her room, where she could only faintly hear the voices of the women downstairs at her baby shower. She began to cry.

"Marty why'd you leave? We were just about to ... oh Marty why are you crying." Max's sister, Andy, said. Andy came into the room and sat on the bed next to Marty. "Hey girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just being silly that's all."

"No you're not I can see it in your eyes there's something really wrong isn't there?." Marty shook her head despite the tears brimming. "Marty you know better. Come on tell me. We've been friends long enough for me to know when there's really something wrong."

Marty knew it was no use to keep telling Andy nothing was wrong. Andy did know her well enough to know. Besides holding it inside for so long, Marty was ready to burst.

"Alright, I'll tell." Marty muttered. "I can't keep carrying it all around with me alone." She said more to herself than the woman next to her. "I'm scared."

"Of what? The baby?" Andy pressed when Marty remained silent. "Are you afraid you're not going to be a good mother or something?" Andy tried. It's what she'd be afraid of if she was pregnant.

"That's part of it." Marty finally spoke.

"Oh Marty you're going to make a wonderful mother. Next month when this baby comes, he or she is going to be so lucky to have parents like you and Dylan."

"That's the problem"

"I don't follow."

"There's not going to be a baby next month."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not really 36 weeks pregnant. More like 30."

"What?" Andy questioned confusedly. "Does Dylan know that?" Marty shook her head. "So he still thinks he's going to be a dad in a few weeks." Marty nodded slowly. "Well I'm not sure how you made a mistake with the timing but just tell Dylan you miscalculated. I'm sure he'll understand just as long as he's a father."

"That's the other problem."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby...it's not his."

"What?"

"That's why I told Dylan I was 6 weeks pregnant if I told him I was only two weeks pregnant he'd know right then and there the baby wasn't his because after the accident Dylan and I weren't intimidate." Marty said in a rush.

"Oh my god Marty no wonder why you're crying. This is a big problem. Do you think when the baby comes when it's due that Patrick will put two and two together and know the baby is his or does he already know?"

"I seriously doubt that considering it isn't his."

"Now I am really confused. I thought the only other person you were intimate with was Patrick."

"No, I never slept with Patrick again after that one time while we were in Ireland."

"Then Marty if it's not Dylan's and it's not Patrick's who's the father of your baby?"

Marty looked down as her eyes filled up with water again.

"Marty, who's the father?" Andy said sounding concerned.

"Todd. I'm pregnant with Todd's baby." Marty blurted

"What..you.. you're gonna have.. how.. wha.I dont.. I can't believe this..How on earth are you pregnant with Todd's baby?"

Marty took a deep breath to try and gain some composure before revealing a secret she had kept hidden for so long.

"About one week before it was known by everyone that Todd was alive, he showed up at my door."

"What..and you never told anyone."

"I would have if he was the Todd I knew before he went to Ireland and the Todd he is now. But he wasn't. He'd forgetten everything that happened to him the last couple of years of his life. He thought he was still on the run from prison."

"Oh my God."

"Now of course I didn't know this until he was already in my house."

"Oh Marty.. he..." Andy began horrified.

"Yes," Marty interrupted sensing what Andy was about to say. "He still thought that we hated each other and he had to get revenge on me for sending him to prison for raping me at the fraternity house. And he got his revenge. It was so unexpected. I mean here I am talking to this guy saying things like Blair and Star are going to be happy to see you and Patrick can finally thank you for saving his life. And he has no idea what I'm talking about and is only thinking about making me pay for something that happened a life time ago. I mean I just let him into my house." Marty cried.

"Oh Marty there was no way you could have known."

"Well it clicked in fast enough."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to go to the authorities until after I told Dylan. I mean everyone thought Todd was dead. I was afraid that they would think I cracked from all the problems with Dylan and was hallucinating. But then I overheard Dylan say how helpless he felt that he wouldn't be able to protect me if something happened. So I knew I couldn't tell him then. I figurered I'd just pretend it never happened."

"But what about when it became known that Todd was alive."

"Well that made me even surer that it would be wrong to tell because Todd had regained all his memory well except attacking me and he was fine again. Plus why ruin Blair and Star's life?

"So you just kept it all in. That must have been so hard."

"Not as hard as I thought it would be because it really did start to seem like it never happened…like I dreamt the whole thing. That is until I found out I was pregnant." But I had a plan for that too. I was just going to get and abortion and forget that whole thing too, but Dylan found out so I decided to say the baby was his.

So what are you going to do when your due date arrives and there's no baby.

I'm just going to pray that Dylan buys being a month late is not that unusual.


	6. Chapter 6

The baby's "due date," came and went. Marty assured Dylan that it was not unusual for their baby to be late. She pointed it out in plenty of baby books and reminded Dylan that as a pre-med student, she had learned a great deal about it being no cause for alarm when a baby wasn't born by the due date. But it turned out there was cause for concern. Dylan's constant questions and Marty's fear of being exposed began to stress Marty out.

At 35 weeks, Marty's feet began to swell. While a fairly normal symptom during pregnancy, Marty knew that when nothing was alleviating the swelling something wasn't right.

At 36 weeks, her blood pressure began to climb and Marty knew she had preeclampsia but she decided to roll the dice. She cancelled her weekly OBGYN check-up. It didn't seem to matter to her the danger she was putting herself in by not letting a specialist see her. She rationalized that waiting one more week would mean being only 3 weeks late to Dylan while ensuring the baby had entered the full term stage. But as much as she tried, she couldn't quiet the thought in the back of her head that maybe it would be best if this baby didn't make it.

At 37 weeks, sure enough her OBGYN saw all the red flags and ordered Marty to the hospital for an emergency delivery. Having worked with everyone involved in her delivery, Marty made sure they would only discuss her condition with her. It wasn't until the doctor said they were unsuccessful with trying to induce and had to do a c-section that she called Dylan and told him that because the baby was so late, they were going to take her out.

Two hours later, Dylan was by Marty's side when their daughter was lifted out of Marty's womb. They named her Samantha, after Marty's mother. Dylan was absolutely crazy about Sammy and didn't think for a minute the baby wasn't his. 

**Four Years Later**

"So where's Dylan and Sammy?" Andy said as parked the stroller holding her and Antonio's sixth month old daughter and sat down next to Marty on the park bench.  
"Dylan went to go get her out of the sand box." Marty answered as she took the Starbucks cup from Andy.  
"Hey ladies." Dylan said. "You know the funniest thing just happened. Sammy was playing with Star in the sandbox. And I was picking Sammy up when this lady said. _Your children are so adorable._ So of course, I was like my children? Then I said Star is not my daughter just sammy. And she said they looked so much alike she thought they were sisters. Isn't that funny?"  
"Yeah, that's weird." Marty said nervously.  
"Daddy, I want some icecream." Sammy said.  
"Well you heard the lady, I'll be right back." Dylan said  
"Don't worry, Star and Sammy don't look that much alike." Andy offered after Dylan walked away.  
"No, that lady was right. I've seen it for a while." Marty said and looked down. "I was just hoping no one else would. But Sammy and Star do look enough alike to be sisters." She took a deep breath before finishing quietly. "And it's only a matter of time before more people notice and begin to ask why."

"Marty, hi."  
"HI, Andrew. What brings you to the hospital? Are Cassie and River okay?"  
"I'm here to see one of my parishioners. Cass and River are fine. Well Cassie is upset over this thing with Star."

A few months ago, Star began getting nose bleeds. Todd and Blair didn't worry at first but then she also began to complain her head hurt and that she felt dizzy. When the doctors did a full check up, they discovered Star had aplastic anemia.

"How is Star doing?" Andrew asked. Marty often worked with children at the hospital as part of her internship. Even though she didn't have many dealings with the Mannings as far as Star's treatment, she did still know about what was going on with Star.  
"It looks like a bone marrow transplant is going to be the only thing to save her." Marty supplied. "But they can't find a suitable donor. Both todd and blair don't match with Star, and dorian, kelly, even Vicky and her kids have tried but don't match."  
"Well, are they trying abroad?"  
"Yeah, now they're looking all over. But it is still always best to go with a family member."

"Hey marty, andrew." Andy interrupted.  
"Andy, what are you doing here?" marty said.  
"I was down at the community center when one of the kids hurt themselves. Dylan and Antonio had their hands full with the other kids so I volunteered to take the boy down here."  
"Well, I have to go check on one of my parishioners. I'll see you both later." andrew said  
"Marty, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, I was just thinking about little star."  
"Oh, right. How is she?"  
"Things don't look so good. I really feel for Blair. I mean even though I dislike the woman and probably always will, I know if something ever happened to Sammy it would kill me."

"You really love that little girl huh."  
"More than i could ever love myself." Marty said softly. "It's strange though isn't? Before she was born I was kinda afraid I wouldn't be able to love her, you know, with todd being her father. But the moment i saw her I was in love. I realized that..."Marty stopped speaking suddenly.  
"Marty, what's wrong? you realized what?"  
"Oh my God, Andy I can't believe I didn't think of this before."  
"Think of what?" Andy nearly yelled.  
"Sammy is Star's sister. So maybe Sammy will be suitable donor for Star." The two gaped at each other for a beat as that new bit of information sunk in. Andy broke the silence first.  
"Yeah, but marty did you think what would happen if she is a suitable donor. Everyone would know that sammy is todd's and not dylans."  
"But if sammy can save star, I have to at least try or I will never be able to forgive myself."  
"I guess, you're right. Do you think you should tell Dylan before you have Sammy tested?"  
"No, I mean if she's not a suitable donor then I'm going to keep Dylan and everyone else in the dark. Also, I'll handle the test results myself so no one here finds out."  
*****

Marty made up an excuse to Dylan for needing to be at the hospital in the wee hours of the morning. She knew that was the best time to perform the necessary labs to find out if Star and Samantha were a match.

When the results were revealed, her hands began to shake so badly, the words began to blur. More than likely those were the tears in her eyes however.

They were a match.  
She had been so convinced that if it was a match she would have no choice but to help Star. But after seeing it in black and white she now wasn't so sure. Prior to this, she hadn't realized how much she had been deluding herself. In spite of everything that had happened with Todd and that awful day, her life with Dylan and Samantha had actually been pretty good. Dylan was able to walk again and he adored Samantha and he adored Marty for giving him Sammy. He was alway so gentle and patient with her. Her nightmares and the times she didn't want him to touch her, he attributed to the lingering after effects of the Spring Fling rape. He never got upset and would only remind her of how she remained there for him when he occasionally pushed her away when he was paralyzed. And because he was so patient and caring and because she loved her daughter so much, Marty did begin to heal. But she hadn't realized that part of her healing was pretending that Samantha really was Dylan's.

But she wasn't; she was Todd's. And there was no way that little fact would not be revealed if she allowed Samantha to be a donor for Star. And then what? The ramifications were too overwhelming. She spent the day in auto pilot as she agonized over what decision to make. By the time she picked up Sammy from daycare, she reached a stalemate. She didn't think she'd ever come to a decision yet Star's life probably depended on it.

Before she knew it, Marty found herself in front of the one place she always seemed to go when she needed help.

"Marty, hi. Hi Sammy." Andrew greeted. "Uh, Cassie's not here. It's just me and River."  
"Well, it's you I came to talk to Andrew. Can I put Sammy inside with River?"  
"Sure, sure, right this way."  
"Hey River, look who came to play with you."  
Marty put Sammy down and River and Sammy went off to play in the nursery.  
"So, what's up?" Andrew asked.  
"Um can we talk in your office?"  
"Sure, Marty." Andrew said concerned by Marty's countenance.  
"Have a seat. This is serious isn't?"  
"Andrew you've always been someone I can talk to."  
"Yes, as your minister, I should hope you realize that you could always come to me. But more important as your friend"

"And that's why I'm here because i need to talk to you as my minister and friend." marty said nervously.  
Andrew reached across the desk and took Marty's hand. "This is serious. Tell me."  
"Yes, I don't know who else to turn to. I couldn't even tell Dylan.  
"Okay marty, just tell me and I'll try to help you in anyway that I can."  
"Well, you see the problem started before Sammy was born. Actually, the problem really started during the spring of my junior year in college."  
"What? Marty are you talking about the spring fling." Marty nodded. "Marty, I don't understand. That was years ago almost 8 as a matter a fact. You dealt with that. You've come so far. Even you and Todd have come to a peace with each other."

Marty abruptly stood up and began to pace.  
"No, the problem is not what Todd and his friends did to me that night. I'm just saying that's where it started."  
"Where what started?"  
"As you know, after todd and his buddies raped me, I hated him and he hated me and this lasted a long time. And then like you said we came to a peace with each other after he changed. And of course I thought we both could finally put and keep everything in the past and that's where it would stay." She poured out.  
"Are you saying that it hasn't stayed in the past. Did something just happen that brought all those old feelings back to the surface? Something between you and todd?" Andrew offered.  
"Yes something did happen but it didn't just happen. Like I said it happened before Sammy was even born.  
There was a long pause. Andrew remained silent because he knew Marty was preparing herself to tell him what happened. And he could tell right away it would be a major revelation.  
"Andrew, I don't even know where to begin. So much happened and depending on what I decide so much is still going to happen."  
"Okay, marty just tell me. I know this has something to do with todd. Am I right? Marty nodded.  
"When Todd first returned from Ireland, he suffered from some sort of amnesia. He had forgotten the years of his life when he changed and made peace with his past. In other words, He was the same todd I hated for so long."  
"Marty what are you talking about? Blair and todd came by the rectory the day after Todd showed up at blair's doorway and he wasn't like he used to be."  
"See that's just the thing, Todd was in Lanview days before he went to blair. I guess he regained his memory and then went to blair. Because about a week before I read in the Sun that he was back from the dead, he came to my house."  
"What, why didn't you tell anyone. I mean..."  
"Andrew, please let me finish and then you'll understand. Like I said he came to my house as the old todd. Only I didn't know that when I opened the door. He even thought he had just escaped from jail and was still on the run." Marty took a deep breath and turned away from Andrew. What she was about to say was too incredible and she wouldn't be able to continue if he looked at her with disbelief. "He...raped me...again." Andrew sat still with a look of bafflement on his face. Marty continued. "I didn't dare tell anyone at first because as far as anyone knew todd was dead. And I didn't tell dylan because he was already feeling helpless enough."  
"But I don't understand. How could that be?" Andrew said more to himself. He cast his mind back to the day he found out Todd was alive searching for any indication that Todd was the same Todd that made Marty's life hell. He couldn't remember anything about Todd being off that day. When he looked up Marty still wasn't facing him. Andrew came from behind his desk and crossed the room until was directly behind her. Gently he turned her to face him. Her head was bowed and she was trembling slightly. Andrew couldn't help but compare her present demeanor to the morning after the spring fling. Softly he lifted her chin so that their eyes met.  
Marty could feel her tears creeping to the surface as she remembered trying to get Todd off of her that day. And Andrew saw the truth in what she had said in those blue depths.  
"Oh my God Marty, he raped you again. You must have been absolutely terrified." For the moment, she couldn't speak. She just looked at Andrew as the tears began spilling from her eyes. Andrew pulled her to him.  
"Oh marty, how did you deal with it and all by yourself?" With Andrew's comforting arms around her, she was able to find her voice.  
"I had to; there was no other way. I had dylan to worry about. Plus when it became known that todd was back, he had regained his memory. So I just did my best to pretend it never happened."  
"And that worked?"  
"Well, for a little while at least until…" When she didn't continue, Andrew pulled away so that they were face to face again.  
"Until what?"  
"Well you see the rape is only part of the problem."  
"Something else happened?"  
"Yes, it has to do with Sammy."  
"Sammy? I don't understand."  
"Sammy is Todd's daughter not dylan's. I became pregnant after the rape. And i know for sure it's not dylan's because we weren't intimate for a while after his accident. But I told him it was his and lied about the time of conception." Marty pulled away from Andrew and began to pace again as the real reason she needed Andrew's help came to the forefront. "But that's not even the end of it. See the reason why I'm here is because I have a huge decision to make. And I have no idea what to do?" Marty stopped pacing and said abruptly. "Sammy is a match for Star's bone marrow transplant."  
Andrew's eyebrows shot up. He was still processing Marty's words from seconds before about Todd being Samantha's real father.  
"I don't know what to do, Andrew." Marty sobbed. "If I let Samantha be a donor then I'll have to tell everyone she's todd's child. But if I keep it a secret, Star could die."  
"Marty, I'm so sorry all this has happened to you." Andrew pulled Marty back into his arms. "You're right this is a major major decision you have to make." Andrew said while he comforted her.  
"Dylan loves Samantha so much I mean he thinks she's his daughter. Andrew you should have seen his face when I had to lie and tell him the baby was his. He was so happy. It would break his heart to find out the baby is not his and especially when he finds out the baby is todd's. Also Todd doesn't seem to remember what he did. It's not going to be easy to convince Todd and Blair that Sammy is Todd's child. I mean it can be proven easily, but the effect it's going to have on their family...it could tear them apart." She gushed.  
"Yes but marty if star dies because you don't say anything think of what that will do to Todd and Blair not to mention your conscience." Marty removed herself from Andrew and sat down.  
"So, you think I should let Sammy be the donor."  
"Marty, ultimately this is your decision but yes I think that's what you should do."  
"Andrew, I just wish there was another way. A way that I could let sammy be the donor and still keep everyone in the dark about everything else."

Andrew took a seat across from Marty as he said. "I don't see how, the hospital is going to run tests on sammy. Tests that will prove dylan's not the father."  
"That's true, and if dylan finds out that he's not the father. He's going to think I had an affair with.."  
"Patrick, I know."  
"Right, and that will probably destroy our marriage more than the fact that I lied to him about Todd. But that still wouldn't explain why sammy and star are matches. So there's only one way if I let Sammy be a donor I'll have to tell everything."  
"Andrew, Guess wha...oh I'm sorry I thought you were alone. Hi marty." Cassie said when she walked through the door.  
"Hi Cass, I was just leaving. marty said as she got up and discretely wiped her eyes. "Thanks for all your help Andrew I'm going to give it a little more thought before I decide. Goodbye." marty said to cassie  
"Oh marty wait why don't 'you stay a while. Is Samantha with River." marty nodded. "Well then they're probably having a good time why don't you stay." cassie said.  
"No i really have to go. Dylan should be home soon and i have to talk to him." marty answered and then left quickly.  
"Wow, marty seemed kinda upset. Is everything okay?" Cassie asked.  
"No, it isn't and if she's going to do what i think she's going to do I mind as well tell you because it will affect you too."  
"This sounds serious." Cassie said as she sat down. "It has to do with dylan, right."  
"Why do you say that, I mean it does, but how did you know?"  
"Oh because she said she had to tell him something and it seemed important."  
"Yes well dylan will be very affected by what she tells him. He's not sammy's father."  
"What?" cassie said. "oh." cassie said in an annoyed way.  
"Now it's not what you think."  
"Oh isn't it. You're going to try and tell me the baby is not patrick's.  
"That's exactly what i'm going to tell you. The baby is todd's." Andrew then explained the entire story.  
"Oh my God, and here I was so quick to believe she had an affair. What a nightmare for her to have to go through todd doing that to her again, and now to have to decide whether to help his other daughter star. But she is going to do it isn't she. I mean she isn't going to let Star suffer because of her father."  
"I know, I know, that's what I told her but think of all the problems that are going to occur once everyone finds out that Todd raped Marty again and this time a child was produced, a child that can save his other daughter's life." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled as she ran to Dylan after she and Marty returned home from the rectory.  
"Hi, baby." Dylan said as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I went to River's house and look what I made you." Sammy said as she held up a crayon drawing. "This is you, this is mommy, this is me, and this is the dog I want you to get me."  
"Oh a dog, huh." Dylan said  
"Yes, if you get me a dog I'll name it Alfie."  
"Alfie?"  
"Yep, short for Alfred."  
"Well, how 'bout you go and hang this picture on the refrigerator with the others."  
"Okay." Sammy ran off to the kitchen.  
"And how are you doing, my beautiful wife?" Dylan said as he embraced her. "When Max comes with the twins and picks Sammy up, we'll have the house all to ourselves what do you say we...Marty is something wrong?" Marty stepped out of Dylan's arms and crossed hers protectively over her chest before speaking.  
"Dylan I have something to tell you. Now I want you to just try and listen until I'm finished explaining everything, and then although it's going to be a lot to take in all at once, we're going to have a huge decision to make."

"Marty?" Dylan questioned when several moments passed without her continuing.

"You should probably sit down." Dylan did so and Marty joined him on their couch. Several more moments passed before Marty opened her mouth to speak.  
The doorbell rang. Grateful for the distraction, Marty jumped up to open the door.  
"Hi, Marty. Sorry I'm late. Is Sammy ready? Hey Dylan" Max gushed after Marty let him in.

"Uncle Max!" Sammy yelled when she came in the living room and saw him.

"Hey Sammy, you ready?"

"Where's Leslie and Frankie?" Sammy questioned as Marty helped put on her sweater.

"They're waiting for you in the car. We gotta get a move on in it kiddo if we want to beat the lines."

"Well you heard the man." Dylan said as he scooped Sammy up and carried her to the door. He gave her another squeeze before handing her over to Max.

"Bye mommy!" Sammy yelled before Max closed the door  
"Well i'm listening" Dylan said when he returned to the living room.

Marty took a deep breath before sitting back down and motioning Dylan to follow suit. As soon as he sat, she began.  
"Alright, as you know, Star has Aplastic Anemia and needs a bone marrow transplant or she could die." Dylan nodded and Marty continued. "well it turns out that Sammy is a perfect match for Star"  
"So this decision we have to make is whether or not we're going to let Sammy be a donor for Star."' Marty nodded. "Well first off I want to know if we're putting Sammy's life in danger by having her go through with the operation."  
Marty explained the entire procedure to Dylan without leaving out one detail.  
"Okay, it doesn't seem dangerous, but it sure sounds painful."  
"Well, she'll be sedated during the operation and afterwards she will be in some pain but she can have painkillers. But after no more than a week, she should be fine."  
"Alright, now I guess the second thing I want to know is how is it that Star and Sammy are such perfect matches."  
The doorbell rang again.  
"I'll get it." Marty said hastily.  
"Jess, hi." Marty said genuinely surprised to see the teenager at her door.  
"Hey Marty." jessica said. "I'm ready, got my books and everything."  
"Ready for what?"  
"You were going to help me with my physics remember. And boy do I need help. I mean it was hard enough in high school, now college physics is killing me."  
"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I totally forget."  
"That's okay, I'm surprised I remembered myself. You know with all that's going on with Star, my family is a wreck and even more so now since she's taken a turn for the worse."  
"She's gotten worse." Marty said  
"Yeah, it's really starting to look hopeless." Jessica said sadly. "Look, did I come at a bad time."  
"No, you came at a perfect time." Dylan said as he walked into the foyer. "Marty, I think we know what we have to do."  
"What are you talking about?" Jess said  
"Samantha is match for Star, she's a suitable donor."  
"You're kidding, that's great." Jess said excitedly. "Wait till Blair and Todd find out, oh that could be a problem. I mean you and Blair aren't exactly the best of friends."  
"Yeah, we know, but hopefully she'll put aside the differences for her daughter." Dylan said.  
So it was out, Dylan agreed to let Sammy be a donor and soon Jessica would tell the whole Buchanan-Lord family that Sammy was a match. Marty knew it was only a matter a time before everyone found out who the real father of Sammy was. She was grateful however, that Jessica news about Star's condition made Dylan forget about asking how Sammy and Star were such good matches. He didn't even bring it up after Jessica left when Marty finished tutoring her. But she knew eventually he would ask again and she would have to tell him the truth.

"Blair, Todd I have good news for you." Dr. Larry Woleck said. "We found a match for Star."  
"You did!" Blair gushed. "That's wonderful." Blair said and then hugged Todd. "Thank you, Larry."  
"So, what's the deal doc." Todd questioned. " When does the operation that's going to save my little girl begin."  
"Well, Todd we're going to Start as soon as we can." Larry stated.  
"And this donor, He or she is a safe choice, I mean I know you said it's best to go with a family member and since we couldn't find one within the family, this other donor will it really work?"  
"Things look very good." Larry said uneasily. "Look, I'll fill you in on all the details later, I just thought I should tell you that much so some of those worry lines could disappear."  
"Thank you Larry," Blair said with tears in our eyes.  
Larry smiled and walked away.  
"Oh, Todd.' Blair said as she hugged him again. "This is so terrific our little girl is going to be just fine."  
"Yeah, thanks to this donor, I wonder who it is."

"Marty, there you are. Can I talk to you in my office?" Larry said.  
"Sure Larry," Marty said reluctantly  
"Have a seat.'' Larry said to Marty when they went into his office. "Now, I suppose you know what this is all about. Marty put her head down but remained silent so Larry continued with a sigh. "When I received the file about Star's donor, I was really surprised to see Samantha Moody as the donor. I thought that it was really odd that little Sammy would be such a good match. I mean she was more suitable than any of Todd and Blair's relatives. And when I read further into the file, I found something else rather odd. The similarity in Sammy and Star's DNA was also astonishing. First, I thought this can't be right. Why are they so similar biologically, it was like they're sisters or something. Now that thought threw me because then I began to realize that yes Sammy and Star do look alot alike. Even more than the fact they both have the same color eyes and the same color hair, but their features are similar too. Samantha has the same blood type as you but then again you and Todd both have the same blood type so I went to the lab and ran DNA tests. And the first set of results confirmed that Dylan was not Sammy's father. And the second set of results said that Todd Manning was Sammy's father. Now what in the world is going on, Marty? Did I make a mistake? Should I do the tests again?"  
"No, it's no mistake." Marty said quietly. "Todd is Samantha's father."  
"Marty, please, I don't understand how in the world you could have had Todd Manning's baby?"  
"Remember the time before Sammy was even born I asked you a question about amnesia." When Larry didn't respond after trying to think back that far she finally looked at him before continuing. "I asked if a person was bad and then became good or better but then suffered from amnesia and became bad again."

"I do remember that. It was for one of your med school cla-" Larry suddenly trailed off when he remembered that it was him who assumed that question had to do with one of her classes. "Oh Marty you were talking about Todd weren't you. Are you saying Todd had amnesia when he first returned to Llanview?"  
Marty nodded. "He still thought he was on the run and that he just escaped from prison. But afterward, like a week later, he must have regained his memory and that's when everyone thought he had just returned from the dead."  
"So you're saying he was already in Llanview a week before Blair saw him. How did you know that?"  
"Because he came to my house thinking he was the animal he was before he was released from prison and he held me down on my living room floor and raped me and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him!" Marty said angrily. Throughout the whole ordeal she had never expressed her rage about being violated by Todd again and now she was releasing it. Then she began to cry. "I'm sorry Larry. Marty said between sobs. "I didn't mean to let all this out on you, I just have been keeping it in for so long. Pretending nothing happened, trying to keep Dylan from finding out, from anybody finding out. I guess I couldn't hold it in any longer."  
"It's okay, you can cry all you want to and lean on my shoulder anytime. Come here."  
Marty went to him and he hugged her as she cried. "You know, I always kind of considered you as my daughter. Larry said softly. "And it pains me to see you go through so much suffering. You've had a lot to deal with in your life, more than any one person should have to deal with, but I hope you know that I'm here for you."  
Marty pulled away. "Thank you Larry,.. .sorry I cried all over your shirt."  
"It's okay, the shirt looks better wet anyway." Marty gave a faint smile and then hugged him again.  
"Did you tell Blair and Todd who the donor was?" Marty said after she composed herself.  
"No, I thought I should talk to you first. So Dylan doesn't know about this."  
"No, I know I have to tell him, but...it's just that he loves Sammy so much. How can I expect him to deal with this?"

Todd laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. It had been days since he had a full night sleep. He spent so many days and nights in the hospital worrying about Star he could barely remember what being in a bed felt like. Worrying about Star wasn't the only thing that kept him from a full night's sleep, however. His dreams also kept him tossing and turning. It wasn't so much one bad dream that kept repeating night after night. The only repeating part of his dreams was the person in them. Marty. She had been haunting his dreams since the day he returned from Llanview. Sure months would go by and she wouldn't be in his dreams. But when she was, the dreams always scared Todd. In some of the dreams, they'd be back in college at the Spring Fling. In other dreams he'd be with Blair and Starr and he'd see Marty. He would tell Blair that he was going to say hi, and when he came near Marty, she'd began to scream and shout for him to stay away from her and not touch her. In one particularly frightening dream, it would start off with Todd making loving to Blair, but then he'd suddenly be overcome with a feeling of rage. And when he looked at Blair she would turn into Marty, crying and screaming for him to stop. That dream always woke him up with a stifled scream. Then there was a dream he couldn't explain at all. It would start out with him knocking on Marty's door. She'd answer it and then he would walk into her house. Then the next thing he knew he'd be running out of her house. Nothing in between. What was in between? Todd had a feeling that he didn't really want to know.

The dream came to him again, but this time there was something else. In the dream he could hear Marty talking to him about him being in Ireland, but he could tell that in the dream he didn't know what she was talking about. Why did he have that feeling in the dream? All of a sudden he couldn't hear Marty, she was still talking but he couldn't hear her and now she was backing away. Then out the door again, running. Todd awoke, knowing that there was still something missing in between. What did she say? Why hadn't I heard what she said? _ You've forgotten everything._ No, only that little part in between. _You've forgotten everything._ Todd then realized that it wasn't his inner voice telling him he'd forgotten everything about the dream. It was Marty's voice. If that's what she said, what in the world did she mean by that, Todd wondered.  
"Hello, Ray." Todd said  
"Yes, this is Ray. Who is this?" Ray martino answered.  
"This is Todd, remember you're patient in statesville with the big attitude."  
"Todd manning, well how are you?"  
"Can't be doing that great if I'm calling you huh."  
"Oh so this is not a social call. I mean I heard you became a big success you know with your inheritance and now the newspaper I thought maybe you were inviting me to some big society gala."  
"Sorry, no gala. I need some of your excellent rape counselor advice."  
"Hm. you didn't think it was to excellent when I was your counselor way back when. But anyway what's the problem. I mean can we talk about it over the phone or would you rather meet somewhere. I have nothing planned for the rest of the day so I'm free."  
"Yeah, Ray that would be great. Can we meet say at around 4 at Rodi's?"  
"Rodi's hardly a quiet spot to chat."  
"yeah, but I feel comfortable there."  
"4 o clock then."

*******  
"Oh i'm sorry to hear that man." Ray said after Todd had finished telling him about Star. "but it's good news that you found a donor right."

"Yeah it's great. But I didn't call you because I'm having problems dealing with Star's illness. I keep having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams."  
"There really weird."  
"What's weird about them."  
"Well for one thing, they all have to do with Marty."  
"Marty."  
"Yeah, it's like back when I was still in prison and when I just got out and she tried to do everything she could to get me back in. You remember how I told you she was haunting my dreams then. Well now she's in my dreams again. But it's different though."  
"Different how?"  
"Well before she was always taunting me in the dreams, saying things like we'll both always be alone because of what I did to her. But now, I don't know, it's like she's always scared of me in the dreams. Some of the dreams we're even back at the spring fling."  
"So what you're telling me Todd is that you keep having dreams about assaulting Marty."  
"Yeah, I don't know why though Ray. But it really scares me."  
"Well that's good, cause at least you're recognizing something is wrong. Tell me something, when you see Marty when you're awake do you have any desire to hurt her or do you feel any hatred toward her."  
"No not at all. I feel just fine when I see her when I'm awake."  
"Well, is there anything else you can tell me about these dreams."  
"Yeah, there's this one dream that starts off with me knocking on Marty's door and then ends with me running out of her house, but I used to never be able to remember what happened in between."  
"You say, used to. You're saying you now remember what happened in between."  
"Yeah, well not all of it. In the dream after I come into her house, she's talking to me about Ireland, then for awhile I can't hear what she's saying then she starts backing away from me looking all scared, then boom I'm running from the house, and I know something else happens before I run. And when I woke up today I remeber part of what she said when I couldn't hear anything. She said You've forgotten everything."  
"Todd to hear you tell it, it sounds like the dream seems so real."  
"It does, Ray, It doesn't seem like a dream at all."  
"Are you sure it's not a memory."  
Todd was speechless, the thought never occurred to him that it could be a memory, but when Ray said that, it seemed like the only possibility`. But how come I can't remember everything about it.  
"Todd, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Ray, you've been a real big help, I know what I have to do now."  
"You do, are you sure you...  
"I'm positive Ray, I'll be seeing you." Todd got up and threw some bills down on the table before hurrying out of Rodi's. He had some place he needed to be.

He knew what he had to do in order to find out for sure if his dream was a memory or not. He had to talk to Marty.


	8. Chapter 8

Marty checked on Sammy to see if she was still napping. Dylan had just left for work and he wouldn't be back for hours. Marty was just about to begin dinner, when the doorbell rang. She hurried to answer it in order to avoid a second ring that would wake Sammy.  
"Who is it?" Marty said through the door.  
"Marty it's me Todd."  
Marty stood there trembling. _What if he has lost his memory again and was here to attack me again. She _thought. _But would he really announce who he was if he meant me harm. Surely, he was the same Todd he had been for the past few years._ Marty reasoned but still made no move to open the door.  
_What is taking her so long?_ Todd thought. 'Marty are you there?"  
Marty decided to open it. "Hi" Marty said weakly.  
"Hi, I need to talk to you about something, it's real important."  
"Todd, I. um.. was on my way out, I'm in kind of a rush." Marty lied.  
"Please, Marty it's real important."  
Marty looked at Todd hard. He looked sincere. This probably has something to do with Star. Larry must have told him who the donor is. Marty let Todd in.  
"Sorry to bother you," Todd said as he came in. "but like I said it's real important. You see," Todd began as he sat on the couch. "I've been having these really weird dreams. Most of them, well all of them have to do with you. But one of them, I'm not so sure is a dream. It seems so real more like a memory. That's why I'm here because I need you to tell me if it is a dream or a memory."  
Marty just sat staring at Todd completely tense. "Sure Todd, tell me what this dream or memory is about."  
"Well I'm knocking on your door, you answer and I come in. Todd said as he pictured the dream in his head. "We're talking about Ireland, no that's wrong, you're talking about Ireland. And for some reason I have this feeling like I don't know what you're talking about. Then I can't hear you but I do hear you say "you've forgotten everything" then you start backing away. Then next thing I remember is that i'm running from your house. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"  
All too familiar Marty thought. "Todd, I..when did you start dreaming about this?"  
"It's been awhile now... years ..ever since I've come back from Ireland. Why?"  
_So Todd really hadn't remembered what he'd done 4 years ago, _Marty thought.  
"Todd, what makes you think it's a memory and not a dream. I mean if in this "dream"  
we're talking about Ireland it had to happen after you returned from Ireland, isn't this the first time you've been to my house since you've returned from Ireland?" Marty questioned. With Todd not knowing what he'd done, she made up her mind that she wasn't going to tell him. She knew Todd well enough to know that if she just blurted everything out, he would deny it. His brain might keep up the road block and he might never remember. No she wanted him to get there with little help from her.  
"Yeah...well..it's just that the dream seems so clear. Take now for instance when I was just telling you about it, it didn't seem like a dream at all more like a forgotten memory." Todd stood up and began to pace. "I wish I knew for sure, this dream or memory is annoying the hell out of me. I should be happy right now, because of..oh that's right did you hear star has a donor?"  
"Yes." Marty replied. "You don't know who the donor is?" She asked.  
"No, Larry didn't tell us yet.I hope Blair and I will get to meet whoever the donor is."  
With him bringing up Star's donor, Marty again debated on whether or not she should just go ahead and tell Todd everything. But everything included Samantha being his and Marty wasn't sure she was ready for that. Letting him remember the rape was one thing but could she handle saying out loud to him that he was her child's father. In the past they had discussed how they would forever be linked. Sometimes that discussion was hateful. Sometimes just a matter of fact. But back then, there still was an end game. Either of them moving away from Llanview. Death. But now? There was no end game. They really were linked together forever because they created a child.  
"Marty, hello" Todd said. Marty looked at Todd. "You were in the twilight zone for a few seconds there." He complained. "That's another thing, what's wrong with you lately, no not lately ever since I've come back from Ireland you've been acting weird."  
"I have."  
"Yeah, but only towards me. Every time I talk to you, you seem all nervous or something. Is everything okay with you and Dylan."  
"Everything between me and Dylan is fine. Where to you get off thinking that me or my marriage is the problem." Marty snapped.  
"What! Are you saying I'm the problem?"  
"No, Marty said calmly. "I.. don't know why that came out, I didn't mean that."  
"Marty, I've known you for a long time. And even though you've tried to deny it in the past, I know you pretty well. And right now I can tell that something just ain't right here. And you're right it doesn't having anything to do with you and Dylan, it's got something to do with you and me. So just tell me Marty, what's going on. Why this new coldness? I feel like it's back in the days when I just got out of prison and..." Todd stared at the floor, all of a sudden a vision of him holding Marty down against the rug he was looking at flashed into his mind.  
"Todd?"  
"Look, Marty, I need you to be straight with me." Todd urged. "I've been having these weird dreams, you've been acting real weird around me, and now I come into your house and I'm having these strange visions."  
"You're having visions. Of what?"  
"Not really visions, more like...flashbacks..but it can't be.. but that's what they seem like."  
"What were they flashbacks of?" Marty said knowingly.  
"They, no I don't..I can't tell you..."  
"Sure you can Todd ." Marty said with obvious faked enthusiasm. She'd reached her limit. He was remembering but Todd was taking too long to get there. Marty decided she was going to push him over. "Oh wait, are you afraid to tell me, Todd? Is it too scary for you to tell me. If it is don't worry telling me is probably the least scariest part." Marty said sardonically.  
"You know something don't you. Alright Marty, how bout you stop with the games if something happened here just tell me."  
"No, Todd I want you to remember."  
"Remember what!" Todd shouted.  
"Alright, I'll help take you through it. We'll start with your dream. You knock on my door. I answer. Todd you're alive, I say innocently. Oh, but let's get back to you, you seem rather strange. I'm standing there talking about Ireland and patrick and Blair and star. But you don't seem to know what in the world I'm talking about. Unfortunately for me but good for you however, it takes me five minutes too late to figure this out."  
"you've forgotten everything." Todd said. "that's what you said." Todd said, his face growing paler.  
"Well I don't know if those were my exact words, but yeah, that sounds about right. Now after I realize you have a memory problem, I get a tad bit frightened, actually scared out of my wits is a little more accurate. Now I try to tell you the missing pieces of your life in about 5 seconds time because you're coming toward me like a deranged animal. So it's me and you in my house with nobody around for miles and you're under the delusion that you've just escaped from prison and are on the run from the cops. Do I need to fill it in or can you guess what happened next?"  
"No, you're lying!' Todd shouted.  
"Am I Todd, think real hard." Marty said coldly  
"Mommy," Sammy said as she ran to Marty. "What's wrong? Why was that man yelling?"  
"It's okay, sweetie." Marty said as she held Sammy. "We were just talking."  
"Why were you taking so loud?"  
Todd looked away from Marty and her daughter and began to go over what Marty said. He stared at the back wall and remembered pressing Marty up against it. He put his hand to his face as he remembered Marty scratching him there and him slapping her afterwards. It was all true, How could he have done that again? He thought he had overcome the rage in him that would make him want to do that. Todd came out of his trance when he heard Sammy speak.  
"Who is that man, mommy?"  
"That's the father of the girl you're going to have the operation for."  
"Oh," Sammy said and walked towards Todd. Marty tensed when Sammy approached Todd. "Nice to meet you, sir, I am very glad to help your daughter. And I'm not scared one bit about the opp..o..rayshun." Sammy said as she held out her hand to Todd.  
Todd stared down at Sammy and then looked at Marty, shocked, he didn't know Marty's daughter was the donor. Finally he looked back at Sammy, "nice to meet you too." he said softly.  
Sammy smiled. She looked so much like Star, Todd realized when Sammy smiled. It was like he was looking down at Star the way she was before she became sick and the pale, emaciated look replaced her bright, shining face.  
"Sammy, honey, could you go into the playroom while me and Todd talk. You can put on one of your video tapes."  
"Okay, mommy. Goodbye mister." Sammy said as she ran upstairs towards the playroom.  
"She's the donor. Why didn't you tell me?" Todd said.  
"I was going to." Marty said flatly  
"She looks so much like...like..."  
"Star." Marty finished.  
"Yes," Todd said still astonished.  
"Yes, both Star and Sammy look like their father."  
"What!" Todd said shocked.  
"Sammy's your daughter, Todd." Marty said  
'No, no, I can't..can't..even believe you're telling me this." Todd stammered.  
"Believe it Todd, you raped me..again..and this time I became pregnant. Now Sammy, Star's little sister, is the only one who can save Star."  
"No, I can't..I can't deal with this now." Todd then hurried out of Marty's house.  
"Well, you're going to have to soon enough." Marty said to herself after Todd left.

Todd parked his BMW in front of the church. He went inside and was glad to see it was empty. He went into a confessional. His eyes still felt swollen from crying. He could remember coming to church when he was on the run. He hoped he could find more comfort now then he did back then. He heard the sound of the priest entering.  
"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. Will you hear my confession?"  
"yes, please go ahead."  
_Andrew? _ Todd thought, of course it would be Andrew this is his church after all. _Maybe this is good, maybe I should talk to someone who knows everyone involved. But he's Marty's good friend. Yes, but he's also a minister who should be able to be objective. _ Todd argued with himself.  
"Hello, are you ready to make your confession, Todd." Andrew said.  
"Andrew, you knew it was me."  
"Yes," Andrew said realizing he slipped and said Todd's name.  
"This is stupid, I'm just going to go."  
Todd got up to leave but Andrew followed him out.  
"Todd, please, you can talk to me it's okay, it sounds like you really need to talk to someone. Now, is this about Star."  
"No, well yeah I guess it does have something to do with her."  
"Go on,"  
"After I got out of prison and then later found out I was Victor Lord's son. I changed my life around right. I mean I was no longer Todd the monster."  
"Yes, you changed alot."  
"Yeah, I thought I did too. I thought that whole nightmare with Marty that started with the spring fling was over. Marty and I came to tolerate each other and everything was going okay. I mean I had a wife and kid on the way. Then I "died" in Ireland, but when I came back things seem to pick up where they left off. My life was finally good. What I'm saying is, I thought I had really changed, but it turns out that I haven't. I'm still the same monster that terrorized Lanview all those years ago."  
"Todd this has to do with what happened between you and Marty when you came back from Ireland."  
"Yes, you knew."  
"Yes, Marty told me a few days ago because of this whole thing with Star."  
"She told you Sammy is my daughter also." Andrew nodded.  
"I don't understand Andrew,how come I didn't remember what I did?"  
"Because you didn't want too. I'm sure you've heard that the mind doesn't let us deal with things until we're ready."  
"How can I ever look Blair in the eye again? How can I look Star in the eye, when she looks so much like Sammy and I know how Sammy was conceived? How am I going to tell Blair this? And Marty, I mean she thought her whole nightmare was over too when we decided to put all the pain in the past, we both moved on with our lives. I got married, she got married, we both got careers. And then boom, I come back from Ireland and here she is thinking great I'm alive and just lets me into her house and I throw her back into the past with what I did to her."  
"What you did to Marty happened years ago, even though you're just finding out about it now. I'm sure she's still hurting. But she's dealing with it and she's been dealing with it. And even more remarkable through all those years she's been dealing with it alone. She's only recently told me because of Star. She's carried this around with her for over 4 years alone. She hasn't even told Dylan. And that shows you how strong she is. She's kept it a secret and moved on with her life because Dylan was already going through a rough time with his paralysis and she wanted to be strong for him and later she had to be strong to raise her daughter . She didn't want to hurt Blair or Star with the knowledge of what you did. She picked up the pieces and moved on. So you don't have to worry about how this will affect Marty, Marty will be alright. You're the one who you need to be concerned with, you and your family."

"Hello." Marty said when she picked up the phone.  
"Marty," a voice said quietly.  
"Todd, is that you?"  
"Yes, Marty look I know i'm the last person on this earth you want to deal with but please we really need to talk. Can you meet me in 20 minutes at the Park?"  
"Todd, I..."  
"Marty, please there is a lot we have to talk about. It's not just us Marty, a lot of people are at stake here."  
Marty knew Todd was right. "Okay, 20 minutes." Marty hung up.  
"I'm glad you came." Todd said  
"I said I would." Marty answered.  
"Look, i'm not going to even begin to say how sorry I am. I know words don't mean squat. I know you'll never forgive me, but you should know you won't be alone because I'll never forgive myself. But that's not why I called you here. Marty, have you told Dylan what happened yet?"  
"no."  
"What am I asking you for, if you had Dylan would have already knocked down my door trying to beat me to a pulp. Marty, I'm going to be honest with you. I have no idea what to do about Blair or star. And because you haven't told Dylan, I'm guessing you don't know what to do either."  
"You're right, I don't. Dylan loves samantha so much. He thinks she's his daughter. A lot of people are going to be hurt when they find out, Todd. Even though this is completely your fault, I dread having this out in the open."  
"Okay, so we're both completely unsure about what to do. But i do know one thing, the operation has to happen. The fact that Sammy can save Star's life is almost like Sammy was meant to be born."  
"Oh don't even go there Todd, if you're going to try and tell me that coming into my house and raping me was justified because Sammy was produced you really haven't changed."  
"No,no that's not what i meant. I just.. forget it, we need to keep focusing on what we're going to do."  
"I already know I'm going to let Sammy go through the operation. Dylan and I discussed it and he agreed. He also questioned me as to how come Sammy and Star are such good matches. I avoided answering the question that time but if he asks me again I'm going to have to tell him the truth. And if he knows...  
"Then Blair will wonder why Dylan is pounding my skull in, and she'll find out too."  
So you think I should tell Blair."  
"It shouldn't matter what I think because I don't care what you do."  
"Well you should because from now on what I do and what you do is going to affect each other no matter what."  
"Damn it Todd, it never ends, we can never get away from each other. We're always going to be mixed up in each others lives even more so now because we share a child." Marty took a deep breath to reign in her frustration before speaking again. " Look, I don't want this made public even though you have more to lose than I do, but I do think our families should know so at least that way they don't find out accidently somehow and the whole town finds out. If we just keep it in the family, hopefully we can go through the operation and then Star will be okay. Hopefully our marriages will also be okay too."  
"Yeah, but what about Sammy, I mean she's my daughter."  
"No, she's Dylan's daughter. He raised her and he's the only father she's ever known. Don't even think about getting any rights as a father with her. If you so much as try, I'll go to every newspaper in Pennsylvania and tell them what you did to me. That is right after I press charges."  
Todd knew it would be stupid to try and press for a relationship with his daughter Sammy, he had star and thanks to Sammy she would live. Besides it would take all he had to keep the family he already had together let alone start a relationship with his other child. "Marty if that's the case then maybe we shouldn't tell our spouses the truth either."  
"Blair is bound to find out Sammy is the donor. She's not stupid it will only be a matter of time before she sees the resemblance between Star and Sammy. She might even think we had an affair. I remember when she blamed me for your death right before she had star she thought you were in love with me. I wouldn't put it past her to think I would do something as disgusting as sleep with the man who raped me, considering the way she feels about me.  
"and you think Dylan will figure it out too."  
"it's' only a matter of time." Marty said again.  
"how am I going to explain this to Blair."  
"that's your problem Todd," Marty said harshly. She softened when she saw the torment in Todd's eyes. "Look, you did suffer from some kind of amnesia when you attacked me, I'm sure if you explain that to Blair she'll understand or at least forgive you."  
"But you'll never forgive me."  
Marty said nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Todd, where have you been? I called the office and you weren't there and I thought you were coming home to take a nap." Blair said.  
"No, I couldn't sleep and I had some things to do."  
"I guess hearing we've got a donor is still not good enough to allow you get a good sleep. But it will be over soon. Larry wants to schedule the operation for exactly one week from now. He just has to check with the donor to see if that will be alright."  
"I'm sure she'll say it's okay."  
"She?" Blair questioned. " Todd do you know the donor?"  
"That's what I need to talk to you about."  
"Woah, this sounds serious."  
"Marty's daugther Samantha is the donor."  
"What?" Blair said, her anger mounting. You've gotta be kidding."  
"it's true."  
"Well, I don't know why I'm surprised the Martyr strikes again. Only this time it's her daughter. I can hear it now oh Blair if it wasn't for Marty and her daughter, Star would have died." Blair complained as she paced. She stopped suddenly and turned to Todd. "But wait a minute how is little Sammy such a good match for Star. People in our own family weren't good enough, but Marty's daughter is."  
Todd looked at Blair and realized that he was not going to be able to tell her about what happened with Marty.  
"Todd, what is it?"  
"Nothing, I just remembered I was supposed to be at a meeting 5 minutes ago."  
"A meeting, you didn't mention this before,"  
"It slipped my mind, you know with all this stuff with Star."  
"Well you better hurry over there."  
Todd decided to take the easy way out. He'd have to tell her that's for sure, but he didn't have to do it face to face. He'd write her a letter.

"Marty, you've been crying. What's wrong?" Dylan said when he came into their bedroom.  
"Dylan I didn't hear you come home."  
"never mind that, why are you crying."  
"Dylan there's something I have to tell you...there's something you need to know." Dylan sat down on the bed next to Marty. "Dylan I know how much you love Samantha and she loves you so much. You are such a wonderful father to her..."  
"Hey, what is this? Are you getting all upset over this operation?" Dylan said gently.  
"No, it's not the operation. I just need you to know that you are the best father Samantha could have, you Dylan are her father, you raised her and no other man has her love like you do and nothing will change that."  
"Why are you telling me this Marty?"  
"Please, just listen and please remember that when I tell you what I'm about to tell you." Dylan clenched his jaw but remained silent. "You asked me a few days ago why Sammy and Star were such good matches. There is a reason for that and I need you to try and be calm and let me finish everything I have to say when I tell you the reason." Worry began to show on Dylan's face. He knew that whatever Marty told him he was not going to like. "Remember back before Sammy was born, I used to have trouble sleeping."  
"yeah, you kept having nightmares."  
"Remember how when I woke up I didn't want to talk about it or for you to comfort me."  
Dylan nodded. "Dylan, the nightmares were about Todd."  
"Todd? oh that's right they did start around the time he came back from Ireland, a little before that even. But why were you having nightmares about him, I thought you'd be somewhat glad he was back alive so you wouldn't have to go on blaming yourself for his death."  
"Dylan I wanted to tell you after it happened, but you were still paralyzed and feeling so helpless that I didn't want to make things worse. And later when Sammy was born you loved her so much I couldn't bear telling you the truth. Because despite what happened we were all so happy."  
"Marty, tell me what, what are you talking about?"  
"Dylan, Samantha is not your daughter. She's Todd's. When he first came back from Ireland he had lost some memory and still thought he was on the run from the cops. He came to the house, thinking he still had to get revenge for me sending him to prison. He raped me. But I guess a few days later he regained his memory because he went to Blair and was fine. The only thing he didn't remember was attacking me."  
Dylan sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. When it finally clicked in. He was consumed by rage. "That bastard!" Dylan yelled and stormed out of the room, out of the house. Marty was too shocked by his reaction to catch him before he got in the car and drove away.

"When Blair returned home from visiting Star again, she saw the note on the table.  
Blair, it said simply on the envelope. She recognized the handwritten as Todd's. She opened the note and began to read it. By the notes end she didn't realize Dorian was coming in the door talking to her.  
"Blair, why didn't you open the door. I rang about five times. It's a good thing I had this key. I thought you had passed...Blair what's wrong. You're as white as a sheet. What, what does that letter say, it must be serious."  
"Dorian, Todd, Todd...Todd."  
"Todd what, dear? You're stuttering." Dorian took the note out of Blair's hand and began to read it. "oh dear, Oh my God, Oh no," Dorian kept saying as she read through the note. "Well I see why he had to write you a note and not explain this to you in person. Honey, please say something."  
"Say something, I just found out that my husband raped a woman and got her pregnant. And not just any woman. MARTY." Blair shouted. "Dorian what am I going to do?"  
"Listen, you're going to let Star have that operation. You're going to get your little girl back to good health. And you're going to have a serious talk with Todd."  
"A talk, you think a talk is going to make everything okay."  
"Blair, Todd says he had amnesia when he assaulted Marty...again. He didn't even remember it until recently. Think of it this way if he hadn't gone off to Ireland to help Marty in the first place he never would have "died" and then he never would have returned with memory loss that would cause him to revert back to his sadistic self. So, it's not entirely Todd's fault. It's Marty's fault too."  
"That's true, but Dorian..." Someone began banging on the door. "Who in the world."  
"Open the door. Let me in or I swear I'll break it down." Dylan said  
"It sounds like Dylan." Blair said. Blair went to open the door.  
"Where is he?" Dylan shouted.  
"Who, Todd?" Blair said. "Where do you think you're going?" Blair said as Dylan went past her into the living room.  
"Where is he?" Dylan demanded again.  
"he's not here, now stop shouting." Blair said. "what's going on?"  
"your husband is a dirty pig and when i get my hands on him, I'm going to break his neck."  
"Dylan, please calm down." Dorian said

"Thank you for coming over so quickly, Brianne." Marty said. "Something just came up and I need to go somewhere, but I'll try to be back as soon as I can."  
"Oh take your time, Mrs. Moody. I"ll watch Sammy until whenever." Brianne said.  
Marty got into her porsche and drove like the wind to Blair and Todd's penthouse.

"This has to do with Sammy, Todd, and Marty doesn't it." Blair said to Dylan  
"oh so you know about this." Dylan said  
"I just found out." Blair said handing Dylan the letter.

Todd decided to turn the car around. He realized the letter was a dumb idea. He'd have to tell Blair in person. He just hoped he'd get there to get rid of the letter before she got home.

The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Dorian said. "Marty, what.." Marty walked passed Dorian when she saw Dylan standing inside the living room. "won't you come in" Dorian said sarcastically.  
"Dylan."  
"Marty, what are you doing here?"  
"When you stormed out earlier, I figured this is where you'd come. Dylan, please, this is not the answer lets just leave."  
"NO! I'm going to make sure Todd never puts his hands on you again."  
"now wait just a minute, Dylan. You are in my house and if you think I'm going to let you try and hurt my husband you better think again."  
"Dylan, please, I know you're angry but fighting Todd is not the answer. It won't do anybody any good."  
"I hate to break up this lover's quarrel, but my niece has just been given some very shocking news and although it looks as if you too are finding out for the first time as well, Dylan, Blair needs some time alone so would you both kindly get out of her house." Dorian said.  
"Dylan, please let's go. Look, Todd had amnesia when..."  
"Don't Marty! Don't even try to defend him. He raped you for heaven's sake again. No, it won't happen again, he's going to wish he was never born."  
"I already do." Todd said. With all the shouting no one realized he walked in the door.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Dylan shouted and charged towards Todd.  
"Dylan, no." Marty shouted as she tried to grab Dylan's charged Todd and Todd pushed him back. Marty stepped between them just as Dylan was about to punch Todd. Blair rushed over and pulled Todd away as Marty pushed Dylan away.  
"Dylan stop it. This is not the time or the place. There are two little girls who are going to need all of us very soon. Please, Dylan for Sammy, don't do this."  
"Sammy isn't even my daughter."  
"yes she is Dylan, you raised her, you're the one she calls Daddy not Todd. Please remember that Dylan. Now, please lets get out of here. Blair and Todd are going to need some time alone, and we have a lot of things we have to talk about."  
Dylan nodded and the couple left.  
"I should have let Dylan beat the crap out of you." Blair said. "a letter Todd, you tell me possible the biggest news in our lives in a letter."  
"I know that was stupid Blair, that's why i came back. I was going to get rid of it and I was hoping to do it before you found it."  
Blair rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"Blair, I..."  
"no Todd, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now. I need some time Todd, I just need some time." Blair said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.  
"Blair, wait don't go.."  
"Todd, leave her alone. You've done enough for one night and she needs to be alone. Trust me she'll be alright. As for you, I don't know." Dorian said and then left.

"Dylan please say something. You haven't said a word since we left Todd's. I know this was a lot to take in, but please don't shut me out." Marty said once they returned home.  
Dylan turned and looked at Marty, his blue eyes suddenly filled with emotion. "Marty I am so sorry."  
"Sorry? what?" Marty said confused.  
"I let you down. I told you I'd always protect you and that you'd could trust me to keep you safe. Because I know that's all you ever wanted was to feel safe. And I couldn't do it."  
"Dylan don't. What happened is in no way your fault. You don't have to blame yourself. It happened along time ago and I've dealt with it."  
"That's another thing Marty, you had to deal with it alone. You didn't tell me. And I know why. Because you were afraid I couldn't handle it. You dealt with this all by yourself in order to protect me. Yet I couldn't protect you. I should have..." Dylan's voice caught in his throat as the tears began to flow. "I should have been here, I should have stopped it."  
"Shh." Marty said as she embraced Dylan. They sank to the couch and Marty held Dylan in her arms as he cried.

Todd took a long swig from the bottle of rum. After Blair left him at the apartment, he was unable to stay there alone. He left the penthouse and went for a walk. He ended up in the park with a bottle of rum.  
"She should leave you. It's what you deserve. You're still nothing but a monster." Todd said aloud. Todd drank the last of the rum and threw the bottle at the lightpost.  
"Todd is that you?" Vicky said. "What in heaven's name is wrong with you?"  
"Well, if it isn't my dear big sister Vicky." Todd said. "Sorry, I'd offer you a drink but I just ran out."  
"Todd, what's wrong? You seem so upset about something. I don't understand shouldn't you be ecstatic because Star has a donor? Jessica told me that Marty and Dylan's daughter Samantha was the donor. I mean is that why you're upset?"  
Todd let out a disturbed laugh. "Yes, Samantha is Star's donor. Marty's daughter is Star's donor. But here's the real kicker, Vicky, she's my daughter too not Dylan's, Samantha is my daughter."  
"Todd, what on earth are you talking about?"  
"I don't know why I didn't see it before." Todd went on talking more to himself than to Vicky. "I mean Samantha looks so much like Star. And Marty was acting real strange toward me ever since I got back from Ireland. Plus the dreams I was having. Not to mention when I first got back from Ireland there was a block of time I couldn't explain. It all make sense now. All of it."  
"Todd I have no idea what you're talking about attall. The only thing I do understand is that you just said Samantha is your daughter. What do you mean by that?"  
"It seems pretty obvious to me Vicky. I raped Marty, she got pregnant, nine months later Samantha's born. And bam I'm a daddy again."  
"Todd, you raped Marty 3 years before Samantha was born. How could you possibly believe that the rape at the fraternity house could produce a child three years later?"  
"Oh Vicky. Todd said in a patronizing tone. "I'm talking about the second time I raped her." Todd then staggered to a park bench and sat down.  
"Todd what do you mean second time." Vicky said, her voice becoming louder.  
"Well you see Vicky, when i first returned from ireland i went through a little nasty phase. I was under the delusion that I had just escaped from prison and was on a crusade to make everyone who sent me there pay. And of course Marty was first on my list. So I showed up at her door. And when she opened it, I walked in and got my revenge. Then after that lucky for me I forgot what I did and regained my memory about everything else. I just found out the whole truth a few hours ago. Now Blair knows, she'll probably leave me and take Star as soon as she's well again, and I'll be all alone again. Which is exactly what I deserve right."  
"My God, Marty must have been absolutely terrified. I don't know how she dealt with it all by herself."  
"You're angry with me aren't you."  
"Anger doesn't begin to cover it. What did you expect? Sympathy. You may be my long lost brother, but I've always considered Marty apart of my family. She is like a daughter to me and to think you hurt her in this way, again. Again Todd! "  
"Go ahead, yell. Scream at me. Come over here and start pounding my face in. It still won't compare to the guilt I feel for what I did."  
Vicky looked at Todd. "You're really sorry about this. I mean you really didn't know until recently what you did."  
"Vicky, I thought the days of me being scum were over. I finally had a family a future even. I was happy. I thought there was no way I'd ever do something like that to another woman. But I did. And to Marty of all people. I mean after all those years of fighting and hating each other. We had come to terms with the past. We even kind of looked out for one another. I don't know how many times she stopped me from killing myself or giving up on myself. And I even helped her a few times. And then I come to her house after she and everyone else believed I was dead. She opens the door and see's me and is thinking oh Todd thank goodness you're alive. And I'm there to make her worse nightmare come true. We both came so far and I just threw it all away." Todd began to cry again.  
"Todd listen to me. I don't know where Marty found the strength, but she did handle what you did to her. I've watched her raise her daughter and she is a wonderful mother. She kept her marriage together, despite the agony she must have been going through inside, in order to help Dylan when he was paralyzed. You said Blair knows what happened therefore you have a lot to work through with your marriage. You have to come to terms with what you did for Blair and especially for Star. She needs you right now more than anyone. So sitting here drinking and feeling sorry for yourself is not the answer. It's selfish. You have to pull yourself together for that little girl of yours and for Blair."

"Blair, I don't expect you to forgive me. I won't even be surprised if you leave me. But I want you to know that I love you so much. And I love our little girl. I'm not going to stand here and try and make excuses or try to explain what or why I did what I did. But I do need you to know that I will be here for you and Star, you can count on me."  
"Count on you. Todd, you're saying I can count on you. Can I count on you to not suddenly develop anmensia again and go and rape Marty or some other woman? Todd how could you, How could you, Todd?" Blair charged toward Todd and began beating him in the chest and slapping him in the face, as she repeatedly said she hated him. Todd offered no resistance to her lashing. Blair's punches slowed and she put her head in his chest and cried. Todd caught her as she was about to slide down. Soon Blair circled her arms around Todd's neck and the two remained that way for awhile. "Todd I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave. But how can I trust you?"  
"You still love me and that's all we're going to need right now to help Star. We'll work through the rest and we will find our way back to each other, Blair. Please tell me you want to find our way back."  
"I want to, Todd. I want to."

"Well, how is she Larry?" Blair said anxiously  
"She's sleeping now. The operation seems to be successful. But we'll still have to watch her over the next couple of weeks. But things do look good." Larry said.  
"Can we go see her?"' Blair said.  
"Sure, but don't wake her." Todd and Blair left Larry and went into Star's room.

"Vicky, hi." Marty said. "What are you doing here? You're not sick are you?"  
'No, no. Actually I came to see how Sammy was doing."  
"Oh she's fine. She'll be leaving the hospital today."  
"What about Star?"  
"Larry said things look good."  
"I also came by to see how you were doing?"  
"oh I am fine. I was kind of worried about Sammy but I trust Larry as a doctor and I knew that the operation was..."  
"honey, I wasn't talking about the operation. Todd told me what happened."  
A look of shock came over Marty's face. "he did."  
"Yes, about a week ago. He was drunk and I saw him and asked him what was the matter and he told me."  
Marty put her head down.  
"come on over here." Vicky said as she took Marty's hand and led her to the nearest seats. "Are you okay? I mean really okay."  
"I'm dealing with it." Marty said quietly.  
"Marty, what you're dealing with is an awful lot. And for you to have been dealing with it all by yourself is amazing, but honey, you don't have to anymore. You're not alone."  
"Thank you Vicky, I know I'm not alone anymore. It was hard, but I knew I had to be strong for Dylan and my little girl. Now Dylan knows and he's been really supportive. And I know i have him to lean on now. I always did, he just didn't know why sometimes I was leaning so hard." Marty said her voice faltering a bit.  
"oh honey." Vicky said and opened her arms. "'Marty, You know you always have me to talk you as well as Dylan, but maybe you should consider going to a professional as well." Vicky said after she hugged Marty.  
"Yeah, Larry thinks I should talk to a shrink too. I don't know. "

"You should at least consider it."  
"I will, thanks Vicky. I"m going to go get Sam ready to go home. Dylan should be here soon."  
"Before you go, have you spoken to Todd since you know. I mean does he want to have a relationship with Samantha."  
"I don't care if he does. I told him there is no way that is going to happen. Dylan is Sam's father maybe not biologically, but as far as I'm concerned Todd has no rights as a father in Samantha's life."  
"That's understandable. but don't you think...forget it, you just go and get your little girl ready to go home. I'll see you later."  
"Goodbye Vicky." Marty said and left.

Time passed and both Sammy and Star recovered fully from the operation. Both Marty and Todd began seeing therapists. Todd and Blair even went to a family counselor. Dylan continued to love Samantha as his own even after Marty gave birth to their son. Marty and Todd both came to terms with what had happened and agreed to a distant but tolerant relationship.

THE END 


End file.
